


For Your Eyes Only

by ximeria



Series: DIY  for Mutant Rights Fighters [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles catches sight of something very enticing from the window of his study - and he's due for a break anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Decided as it's May and this normally heralds the Merry Month of Masturbation - I'd decided to go with just this theme for now.

Movement outside his window made Charles look up from sorting through the papers on his desk. It wasn't that he was looking for distractions, as such, but he was beginning to go cross eyed from trying to make heads and tails of the school documents.

It had been the movement that had caught his eye, but it was the rest that kept his gaze locked. Getting up to look out the window, Charles watched as a plank flew up into the air, two strips of metal aiding Erik in the progress.

It was always a joy to watch Erik work his powers, so Charles got up to get a better look. Mostly because as much as he knew Erik enjoyed using his gift, he'd also long since learned that Erik would happily do manual labour just for the hell of it.

At that moment Charles had nothing to complain about. Watching muscles flex and he could imagine the sweat beading the skin and…

Charles bit the inside of his cheek, realizing he was actually rubbing his thigh with the heel of his hand. A quick check and he made sure that the door to his office was locked and then he returned to the window, paperwork all but forgotten.

His eyes followed the curve of Erik's shoulder blades closely as he hefted the electrical saw, leaning over the wooden plank. It wasn't that Charles wasn't used to seeing Erik wearing less. Hell, it wasn't even like jeans and a sleeveless tee was showing off much skin, but to Charles it was half the knowledge of what was under those clothes and half the sense memory of what Erik's skin tasted like, what he felt like underneath Charles, what his touch was like…

Charles dug his fingers into his thigh, not touching the rapidly growing erection. He couldn't take his eyes off the curve of Erik's arse, the long, lean lines of his body as he stretched to reach for something.

Swallowing hard, he raised his hand and bit lightly into it, letting the sting ground him. All he had to do was bring up the memory of the sound of Erik's heavy breathing against his neck, the scent of sex and sweat in the air and the room only just being lit up by the pale morning light.

Outside, Erik straightened, stretched, reaching for the skies and obviously taking his sweet time working out all the kinks. The display reminded Charles of a lean predator, and he allowed himself to cup his cock, pressing the heel of his hand lightly against it, feeling it swell under the pressure.

It didn't help that he knew what would come next, the twist and snap of the hip; to the side; that Erik always did to make his spine pop - nor the fact that Charles' cock was hardwired to the sound that normally escaped Erik at this point. The satisfied half-sigh, half moan. The one that never failed to raise the hairs on the back of Charles' neck. It was also often a noise that led to round two in the mornings - if they had the time for that.

Absentmindedly, Charles dug out a handkerchief from his pocket before opening his trousers, carefully making sure that the cloth would catch any ejaculate. And just in time. As Charles tightened his grip with one hand and muffled any heavy breathing or moaning by chewing on his fist, he looked back out and found Erik, back to the window, pulling the shirt up over his head, obviously using it to wipe sweat from his forehead before tilting his hip just so, one fist resting on it and the other arm hanging loosely by his side, shirt in a lax grip.

The sight and all the familiarity that came with it, was enough for Charles. One stroke, two, a muffled moan and the sting of biting into his hand far too hard; and Charles felt the familiar rush of his release rushing through his body. The sharp sweetness of the endorphins flowing through him, the sharpening of his senses, not to mention his gift flaring out, as always making him feel as if he had no limits.

Gasping, he leaned against the window frame, catching his breath. Looking away for a moment to throw the soiled handkerchief into the waste basket, he looked back out again. He didn't miss the smirk on Erik's face, nor the projected _'Was it good for you too, baby?'_ as the other man had turned around and was now facing the window.

Fighting the flush on his face, Charles bit his lower lip. _'Why don't you come up here and I'll repay you for the show,'_ he shot back.

 _'I'm due for a break anyway,'_ Erik shot back, turning and draping his tee over his shoulder, walking back towards the house; or more specifically the window to Charles' study, slowly, putting on a show for Charles.

Which Charles very much appreciated as he unlocked the window, threw it open and stepped over to his desk to pull out the necessities. He knew perfectly well that Erik would just pull himself up in through the window - and he knew that those lovely tanned muscles would be flexing in the progress. As enticingly as they would once Erik was under him on the couch, curtains pulled and door locked for a little while longer.

The End


End file.
